


Sumeragi Was Very Ready To Put Tieria In A Dress

by PoisonHemloc



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, s2 ep8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonHemloc/pseuds/PoisonHemloc
Summary: Lockon just watched one of his new coworkers get dolled up in a dress and wig and. Sumeragi seemed to have everything ready to go.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sumeragi Was Very Ready To Put Tieria In A Dress

**Author's Note:**

> The world presented implies that unfortunately dresses are still a ladies thing which. Not a huge fan of that but I'm working with it.

Tieria had not seemed thrilled when Sumeragi explained her plan for him to attend the party, to see the real leader of the A-Laws, but had tolerated the dress and the wig and the makeup before leaving the Ptolemy with Setsuna, disguised as a chauffeur. 

Lockon had stayed out of the way for most of the process, occasionally hearing Mileina or Feldt giggle or Sumeragi making a light hearted comment from his room, only daring to leave when he was sure he wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire.

But they had left, and he was probably safe, heading to the dining hall to grab something to eat quickly in case they were attacked while half their fighting force was gone.

Sumeragi was here too; he bit his lip for a moment, then decided to let his curiosity get the better of him.

“You…” She turned to face him, eyebrow raised, mouth still twitching in a grin, “Seemed, very, very ready to put Tieria in a dress.”

Sumeragi laughed; it was a good sound from someone as mournful as she had been since they had met. “I may have had that plan ready for the last six years.”

“Really.”

“I had a lot of contingency plans ready, at the beginning, in case we needed to smuggle someone out of somewhere, but it was clear very quickly that we wouldn’t need them. But, I still had Chris get everything we needed.” There was that sadness again; Christina was a former crew mate, Lockon knew. “Come here, I’ll show you- I won’t force you into a dress, don’t give me that look- I’ll show you what she got.” He didn’t actually have anything else to do and even if he did end up in a dress Sumeragi actually sounded excited.

She pulled a box out of her closet as he hovered in the doorway to her room, and first pulled out an almost black shawl and scarf and long sleeve dress that was probably a very dark blue. “Even if it was a good idea to have Setsuna in the party with Tieria- even if he didn’t react how he does if someone tries to touch him- I couldn’t get him into this, now, he grew too much in the last few years. It’s too short.” She dug around in the box again and this time found an orange and pink top and matching skirt. “Allelujah didn’t like people playing with his hair, so we didn’t get anything to change it.”

“Why is everything still color coded.” Lockon was laughing when she grinned back; Tieria did have a maroon dress rather than purple as expected, but none of the colors were in the same shade the Meisters had been assigned. He was used to being assigned a color, and was just glad his color was green now, rather than yellow.

“I didn’t specify anything besides sizes to Chris; she made that decision. So we could ‘get the right outfit to the right person quickly’ but I didn’t let her go to five different stores trying to find a dress that matched Tieria’s hair perfectly.” Sumeragi laughed again and threw something at Lockon. “That was for your brother originally; you probably won’t end up in it, so don’t worry.” He shook out the sparkly fabric; it was white, with a green skirt and bodice laced up over it. 

“This is both ugly and screams 'renaissance Irish.’”

“I know. But it doesn’t make you look like a Gundam Meister in disguise. Here’s the wig, too.” It wasn’t on a stand, but he could see the curls in the long wig and the obnoxious green ribbons wound into the hair.

“It makes you look seven centuries behind the times and that wig is screaming to get caught on things. And you were going to get N- my brother to wear this if you thought he needed to be disguised to sneak out of somewhere.”

“You sound disappointed?”

“I wish I had pictures of him in that.” This dress was so much uglier than the ones they’d had to wear for that play in third grade. “That would be the funniest thing I’ve seen in weeks. Worse then-“ wait. He had those pictures, didn’t he, on that little drive in his room. He looked around quickly; no one else was nearby. “Let me grab something, just a minute.” 

Sumeragi was folding the awful dress when he came back with the little screen that had most of the photos of his family. “This is what I was looking for, here.” She burst out laughing, covering her mouth quickly. The picture was both of them, obviously much younger, scowling, in dresses that could have been children’s versions of the green one; the twin on the right was in blue, the left in yellow. They both had- also color coordinated- clips that might have been butterflies in their hair. A smaller girl stood between them, beaming, in pink, with a pink butterfly. 

“School play. She cried for hours when the teacher told her we couldn’t be part of the chorus cause we were in a different class and. Neither of us wanted her to be upset. We were too tall to pretend we were in her class as boys, but some of the girls were almost our height, so the teacher only agreed if we wore those.”

“Is that you on the left?”

“Yeah, actually. We had our colors we got to wear so people could tell us apart and I got yellow. N-my brother got blue. Amy didn’t like being left out so she was pink.”

“Amy is your younger sister?” Neil hadn’t talked about their past, had he. Definitely not about Lyle. 

“Was.”

“Oh. I’m sorry-“

“It was a long time ago. She insisted on those things in our hair, too. I don’t remember if we had to sing or if we just stood on either side of her like bodyguards for an hour and a half, but she was happy.”

Sumeragi was still grinning at the picture, and after a minute grabbed a book from a desk drawer. She flipped through it for a minute and then pulled a picture out. “If we’re sharing embarrassing photos.” It was her, wide grin showing off braces, in a skirt and blazer with too big padded shoulders in bright clashing colors. “First day at college; I was the youngest person in my class. I don’t know who thought that outfit was a good idea. I do know it disappeared a few weeks into the semester, someone decided to save me and stole it.” 

“It looks awful.” She laughed again and rifled back through the book. 

“I got this from Linda Vashti- Ian’s wife, she works at Lagrange 3.” Linda must have been the blond woman, but the picture of Ian with longer bangs swept rakishly into his face was jarring enough Lockon didn’t see her for a minute. “That’s Mileina she’s holding, don’t tell her I have this either.” He hadn’t seen the baby, either, sleeping. The smiling family was far removed from the Ian Lockon knew now who had spent five minutes right after he got onto the Ptolemy preemptively telling him off about smoking in the Cherudim. 

“I wish I had more photos with everyone else. I know there’s more, but I think Ian has them and I haven’t asked for copies.”

“I volunteer to ambush Tieria with a camera when he gets back.” Lockon had meant it jokingly right up until it actually left his mouth and Sumeragi doubled over in laughter. 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t throw you into solitary if you get pictures of him, we should have taken some.” 

“Alright. I’ll be hanging out outside the hanger with a camera, then.”

“Get something to eat first, I’ll message you when they’re coming back. Hopefully Tieria won’t have gotten out of the full outfit yet.”

* * *

Sumeragi still grinned at the photo, long after it had been taken; Tieria, in the dress and the wig and the makeup he’d had to wear, getting out of the Seravee with a ferocious scowl aimed at the picture taker. Next to it, a picture of Setsuna, head turned, in his chauffeur outfit sitting in the Double-Oh; Ian had been recruited to get more photos. 

Underneath were the blurry photos Lockon had taken when Tieria took off after him; he’d gotten a couple before he ran into a doorframe trying to avoid him and given himself a black eye, but he’d passed the camera off to Sumeragi before Tieria could grab it. And she kept the copies printed out where Tieria couldn’t delete them through Veda. Here was the other one she was looking for- Lockon sprawled on the ground with the beginnings of a magnificent bruise on the left half of his face giving a thumbs up with Tieria in the dress still behind him, lunging forward. The dress had definitely vanished, but she had made sure she would always have the pictures.  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was funny and apparently I'm just churning out shorter fics right now.
> 
> That said I'm gonna be thinking about the timeline where Sumeragi did get to doll up all the Meisters.


End file.
